


Stand by me

by Allons-y (sarabakanashimi)



Series: The Crawl [15]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 18:49:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1521687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarabakanashimi/pseuds/Allons-y
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un giorno, Shadrach si sveglia e se lo ritrova accanto, sveglio e pensieroso.<br/>Sbatte le palpebre il più piano che può, trattiene uno sbadiglio e fa di tutto per non segnalare il proprio stato di veglia.<br/>È una preoccupazione inutile: il Dottore è sdraiato a pancia in giù, con il mento appoggiato alle braccia conserte in posa meditabonda e lo sguardo perso in lontananza, così lontano che neanche il passaggio di una banda d'ottoni potrebbe scuoterlo dalle proprie meditazioni.<br/>A cosa pensa? Dov'è? È così lontano da essere completamente assente, totalmente perso in qualche ricordo, in qualche elucubrazione.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stand by me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nykyo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nykyo/gifts).



**Stand by me**

 

_When the night has come_   
_And the land is dark_   
_And the moon is the only light we'll see_   
_No I won't be afraid, no I won't be afraid_   
_Just as long as you stand, stand by me_   
_(Stand by me - Ben E. King, Jerry Leiber and Mike Stoller)_

Shadrach è una di quelle creature irritanti dal risveglio veloce e dalle energie inesauribili durante le prime ore del mattino. Un po' è natura, un po' è il risultato pratico di anni di allenamento militare.

Il Dottore un po' si risente di tutto ciò che a che fare con il sonno applicato a Shadrach, che si tratti di poco o troppo sonno, di svegliarsi troppo presto o troppo tardi.

Probabilmente si risentirebbe, con un tocco di invidia del tutto ridicola e fuori posto, anche se Shadrach fosse invece un animale notturno, incapace di aprire gli occhi prima del giorno inoltrato. È una questione di sonno protratto e privo di incubi, una faccenda di riposo e di oblio, ed è un'invidia stupida quanto alla fin fine comprensibile.

È quindi molto difficile che Shadrach trovi il Dottore addormentato. Quando poi è sveglio, è altrettanto difficile che resti a lungo a letto, per quanto Shadrach sappia benissimo che spesso lo fa, per non disturbarlo e per rubargli ancora un po' di calore e conforto prima di strisciare via. 

Un giorno, Shadrach si sveglia e se lo ritrova accanto, sveglio e pensieroso.

Sbatte le palpebre il più piano che può, trattiene uno sbadiglio e fa di tutto per non segnalare il proprio stato di veglia.  
  
È una preoccupazione inutile: il Dottore è sdraiato a pancia in giù, con il mento appoggiato alle braccia conserte in posa meditabonda e lo sguardo perso in lontananza, così lontano che neanche il passaggio di una banda d'ottoni potrebbe scuoterlo dalle proprie meditazioni.  
  
A cosa pensa? Dov'è? È così lontano da essere completamente assente, totalmente perso in qualche ricordo, in qualche elucubrazione.  
  
Shadrach si appoggia meglio sul cuscino, osserva la sua espressione attraverso le ciglia socchiuse. Non gli capita spesso di sorprenderlo così apertamente pensieroso, perso in se stesso. Al Dottore non piace mostrare quanto può essere triste, non gli piace condividere la malinconia se non in momenti espressamente selezionati, non gli piace mostrare i danni.   
Il fatto che dividano un letto è un passo avanti, uno di quelli grossi, ma non vuol dire ancora che il Dottore sia pronto – o che sarà mai pronto – a lasciarsi leggere come un libro aperto.   
Il che va benissimo, beninteso, è ancora presto. È ancora presto e a Shadrach piacciono le sfide, e non ne ha mai incontrata una grossa e complicata come questa creatura che si fa chiamare 'Dottore'.  
  
A cosa pensa, comunque? È pensieroso, sì, ed è lontano, lontanissimo, ma manca il fondo di gelo che gli ghiaccia lo sguardo quando pensa a Corvinus, ad ogni perdita precedente, ad ogni possibile perdita futura. No, non sta pensando a guerra e sangue, questo Shadrach ha già imparato a distinguerlo.  
  
E allora a cosa? Non ha l'aria nostalgica di quando pensa alla patria perduta, quella Gallifrey di cui, fino ad ora, Shadrach ha colto soltanto immagini illusorie come acquerelli, quelle volte in cui il Dottore perde un po' troppo il controllo e lascia la sua mente libera di vagare, di avvicinarsi a toccare la sua.  
  
Shadrach non ha un grammo di poteri extrasensoriali, può sforzarsi di capirne il funzionamento ma non può immaginare cosa voglia dire possederne. Suppone che sia come avere dei sensi supplementari, e che non possederne uno sia impossibile da cogliere come sono impossibili da distinguere i colori per qualcuno che sia cieco dalla nascita.   
  
Inizia però a capire quanto sforzo costi al Dottore tentare di tenere ogni suo senso e ogni sua percezione sotto controllo, e se ne rende conto tanto di più ogni volta che l'uomo rischia di perderlo. In un certo senso, fa sembrare tutto così semplice, quando non deve esserlo affatto.  
Non sta pensando a Gallifrey, comunque. È lontano, ma non così lontano, e anche se le palpebre sono socchiuse sui suoi occhi blu un po' segnati da una stanchezza che nessun sonno può dissipare, non ha ancora chiuso gli occhi e scosso il capo in quella piccola smorfia che Shadrach ha imparato a conoscere. È un cenno minuscolo, ad un tempo rassegnato e colmo di rimorso, un no-no tra sé e sé che a quanto pare ha il potere di disperdere l'acquerello rosso e oro e riportarlo al presente.  
  
Dunque a cosa pensa, quest'uomo così misterioso, questo cubo di Rubik in forma umana e decisamente meno colorata?  
  
Forse non sono i luoghi, forse sta pensando a persone che ha incontrato nei suoi viaggi, persone che poi ha lasciato indietro e di cui sente la mancanza. Dentro ai suoi cuori, dentro la sua testa, forse gli parlano con voci sottili come quelle di spiriti.  
  
Shadrach non vorrebbe essere geloso. Non ha senso esserlo di chi è venuto prima di lui ed è svanito lungo il fiume del tempo da un periodo più lungo di quello che lui ha trascorso con il Dottore.   
  
Shadrach non vorrebbe, ma lo è, perché con tutta la buona volontà di cui si arma ogni giorno, con l'incrollabile ostinazione che lo contraddistingue, il Dottore è perso nei suoi pensieri all'interno del suo spazio personale, respira la sua stessa aria, e gli scalda un fianco con il proprio peso.   
  
Ah, basta, ha perso la pazienza.  
  
Shadrach si stira un po' sotto le lenzuola, ruota quanto basta per stringersi più al Dottore, infilargli le dita nei capelli corti sulla nuca e fargli il solletico, strusciare la guancia contro la sua.  
  
“Dove sei, mh?” Shadrach è abbastanza contento del suo tono, tutto scuro perché non ha ancora parlato da quando è sveglio, ma senza lasciar trasparire irritazione o fastidio.   
  
“Ah,” risponde il Dottore un po' sorpreso, come se avesse dimenticato – che poi è quel che ha fatto – la presenza molto concreta di Shadrach così vicino a lui, e poi ripete 'ah!' un po' più sorpreso e certo più presente, quando Shadrach gli mordicchia l'orecchio.   
  
Dov'è? A chi pensava? Si tratta della bionda ossigenata con la bocca paffuta, o magari è la ragazzina bruna con i vestiti a fiori? C'entra l'uomo con gli occhi azzurri e il cappotto militare, o la bionda riccioluta dagli occhi così maliziosi?  
  
A sua discolpa, Shadrach non ha mai neanche formulato il vergognoso desiderio, tra sé e sé, di sapere qualsiasi cosa dei precedenti compagni di viaggio del Dottore.   
  
Come per molte altre cose, è stata la TARDIS a metterci lo zampino, sottoponendogli un intero database di nomi e facce, occupazioni e vicende, corredate in qualche caso di date liete come matrimoni e nascite, e in qualche caso di più minacciose date di morte o scomparsa.  
  
Non vi ha dato più che uno sguardo, incuriosito dalla caparbietà della nave di mostrargli persone chiaramente care al Dottore, chiaramente ancora presenti nella sua memoria e nei suoi cuori. E chiaramente trascorse, non dimenticate ma consegnate ad ogni genere di tempo passato, dall'imperfetto al trapassato remoto.   
  
Non dovrebbe essere geloso della dottoressa Jones come non dovrebbe esserlo della dottoressa Holloway, e di fatto non lo è veramente, non sul serio, non al punto da doversi sentire ridicolo.   
Ma è indispettito quanto basta per mordere di nuovo l'orecchio del Dottore e poi l'angolo della mandibola, resa un po' ruvida da un filo di barba appena spuntata.  
  
“Da nessuna parte,” risponde il Dottore dopo un po', voltandosi contro Shadrach e baciandogli la punta del naso. Fa presto ad allungare una mano per passargliela nei riccioli più ribelli che mai sulla fronte e Shadrach dimentica subito, distratto, l'assurda tenerezza di quel bacio minuscolo. Il Dottore non è espansivo, e se se lo concede non è a caso, e certo non così scioccamente.  
  
“A cosa pensavi?” chiede Shadrach prima di potersi trattenere. Si aspetta che il Dottore si congeli in un unico pezzo di ghiaccio, che i suoi occhi diventino tristi e terribili e che si allontani da lui con la furia di una tormenta.  
  
Quello che invece accade lo lascia così perplesso e contento che dimentica di essere mai stato geloso o irritato.   
  
Il Dottore prende colore sul viso e sulla gola, arrossisce ben bene e sorride un po', quel suo sorriso un po' incerto, un po' autoironico, come se non credesse veramente di poterlo esibire in pubblico. Shadrach gliel'ha visto pochissime volte, subito represso in favore di un'espressione neutra e misurata, come se non volesse concedersi neanche quella microscopica felicità.  
  
“Ah, pensavo a te,” dice il Dottore, con una semplicità subito tradita dall'intensificarsi del rossore sul suo viso. È color barbabietola adesso e le sue guance scottano.   
  
Shadrach vorrebbe ridere della sua vergogna, una risata sincera e per niente cattiva che il Dottore ha imparato a ricevere senza scottarsi, ma non può, non dopo questa ammissione tanto candida e difficile.   
  
Deve proprio prendergli il viso tra le mani e guardarlo per un lungo attimo, osservare la curva dei suoi occhi e la forma del suo naso, il modo in cui sbatte le palpebre un po' a disagio, il segno del cuscino sulla fronte.   
  
“E cosa pensavi?” mormora Shadrach, e pensa che neanche gli interessa la risposta, gliela troncherà a metà sulle labbra per chiudergli la bocca con un bacio, e se proverà ad insistere lo bacerà ancora e ancora.  
  
Il Dottore esita un istante, riesce a fare un piccolo cenno di diniego anche con il viso tra le mani di Shadrach.   
  
“Ah, direi che adesso non ha importanza, Shadrach Ford,” risponde altrettanto piano, e quando è lui a sporgersi per ottenere un bacio, Shadrach rinuncia per un attimo a ribattere con qualsiasi argomento gli sia rimasto.  
  
Solo per un attimo, la tregua non dura a lungo.   
  
Shadrach ha imparato presto a dover usare sezioni considerevoli della propria pazienza quando si permette di allungare le dita sui sentimenti tanto fragili del Dottore. Il solo fatto che l'uomo glielo permetta è già un'indicazione di quanta fiducia riponga nell'umano, ma questo non vuol dire che Shadrach si senta del tutto a proprio agio nel farlo.   
  
Nondimeno, è parte della sfida, e il fatto di aver ottenuto quella fiducia è una motivazione in più a non fallire, a non deludere questa creatura straordinaria e sofferente che sembra aver aspettato per tanto, troppo tempo, un caldo raggio di sole, la dolcezza di un abbraccio, la luce confortante di un sorriso.   
  
"Certo che ha importanza," mormora Shadrach con un tono che si può soltanto definire sorridente, anche se il Dottore ha richiuso gli occhi sotto il suo sguardo pallido e lucente, e ha preso ancora un po' di colore in viso. "Non devi dirmi tutto, ma... ecco, è importante."  
  
Certo che è importante, è talmente importante che il Dottore fa fatica ad esprimerlo, come ha sempre fatto fatica quando si è trattato di tirare fuori sentimenti tanto complicati e definitivi. Le parole a cui è tanto affezionato, il suo inesauribile eloquio, la sua infinita conoscenza di tutte le lingue dello spazio-tempo lo tradiscono, inesatti e insufficienti, quando si tratta di spiegare a Shadrach il senso di calore che gli pervade i cuori quando pensa a lui.   
  
"Tu sei importante," balbetta il Dottore, inciampando sulle sillabe. "Pensavo a- pensavo al fatto che sono- che sono fortunato. Sono fortunato perché ti ho incontrato e-"   
  
Si interrompe ancora, scuote un po' la testa per quanto può, visto che Shadrach ancora gli tiene il viso tra le mani con una tenerezza che non fa niente per dissipare l'imbarazzo del Dottore.   
  
"Sei- un colpo di fortuna che non mi merito. Pensavo a- pensavo a dove sarei se non fossi con te."  
  
Basta, esaurite le parole il Dottore tace, abbassa lo sguardo per evitare lo scrutinio di Shadrach e dei suoi occhi così chiari e limpidi.   
  
È molto raro che il Dottore si esprima in questi termini. Senza dubbio, questa volta doveva essere così preso dalle proprie riflessioni dall'estraniarsi completamente dall'ambiente circostante e, una volta tornato in sé, tanto sorpreso della presenza calorosa di Shadrach da non essere in grado di rialzare le proprie difese.   
  
Non ha niente da temere, comunque, perché l'unica conseguenza della sua fragilità è il sorriso più bello di Shadrach e il suo sguardo più tenero e innamorato, tanto da costringerlo ad arrossire in maniera deliziosamente adolescenziale.   
  
"Non te ne andare," mormora il Dottore, in un soffio talmente impalpabile che giusto la TARDIS è in grado di registrare a stento, e accoglie con tutta la propria gratitudine il bacio regalatogli da Shadrach e tutti quelli che pretende lui stesso subito dopo.   
  
Nessuno dei due si accorge della musica che gli altoparlanti hanno preso a diffondere in sottofondo, abbastanza quieta da non costituire disturbo, abbastanza forte da poter essere il trastullo ozioso della TARDIS e un piccolo omaggio all'intimità dei suoi due preziosi ragazzi.

-

 

**Author's Note:**

> Questo racconto è rimasto sepolto nei miei archivi per mesi ;) E' tutto nato da una bellissima fotografia di Martin Freeman, in cui l'attore è seduto con il mento appoggiato alle mani, con un'espressione incredibilmente intensa e lo sguardo perso in lontananza <3


End file.
